fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Fitchburg (comic)
The Battle of Fitchburg is a web comic released on fallingskies.com. It takes place four weeks after the end of Season 1 and it consists of 8 chapters online, and four chapters in the paperback. Web Comic Release Chapters There are 8 Chapters which were released online in 2012. Chapter Synopsis' Chapter 1 Catastrophe approaches as Dai makes it back to camp, only to deliver bad news … news that could lead to a final stand for the Second Mass. Chapter 2 Uncle Scott and many others fight for their lives as Anne and Lourdes look on helplessly. None of them is aware of what the patrol team has uncovered and the peril they are really in. Chapter 3 The enemy is closing in and the situation is desperate. It’s time for Ben and Rick to step up. Can they survive their mission … and can Weaver survive his decision to send them? Chapter 4 With skitters and mechs literally at Second Mass’s back door, Weaver does something drastic. He gives Pope the green light. With a ragtag team, Pope starts his offense to give the Second Mass the time and the munitions they need, but whether it will be successful is anyone’s guess. Chapter 5 When the town is too quiet and the retreat too easy, Weaver gets suspicious. Using a play from the Second Mass’s game book, the enemy attacks. Ben’s faith in the Second Mass and his resolve to finish the mission are tested in the aftermath. Chapter 6 Anthony catches up with Pope’s ragtag group, only to find a graveyard … of skitters. When cop and convict meet, it’s a brawl, but interruptions and the ensuing fight clear the way. The “Berserkers” are born, and with their weapons cache there may be a new hope for the Second Mass — if they can make it back to Fitchburg. Chapter 7 Pope and his Berserkers unite with the rest of the 2nd Mass, only to find that themselves outmanned and outgunned by a surrounding group of skitters and mechs. The situation looks hopeless—will anything of the 2nd Mass survive when the latest battle is over? Chapter 8 The saga of The Battle of Fitchburg comes to a close as the 2nd Mass makes what could be their last stand against the alien invaders. Who will live—and appear in season two of Falling Skies—and who will sacrifice their lives for the sake of humanity? Paperback 220px|right The following description for the trade paperback is: :"Immediately following the events of TNT's Falling Skies season 1, the Second Mass gets pinned down by alien forces and sustains heavy losses. With an army of skitters closing in, the resistance group shields themselves in an armory in Fitchburg, ready to finish the battle once and for all." Being released into paperback form, the book contained five chapters within. The book also contained three bonus stories, one including the aftermath of Karen Nadler being captured and also the story after the events of Tom shooting the Airship in "Eight Hours". Chapters There are four Chapters contained inside: *Battle of Fitchburg Chapter 1 *Battle of Fitchburg Chapter 2 *Battle of Fitchburg Chapter 3 *Battle of Fitchburg Chapter 4 Bonuses *The Fall *Luck *A Boy Without Toys *International Gallery Cover Galley Chapter1Cover.jpg Chapter2Cover.jpg Chapter3Cover.jpg Chapter4Cover.jpg Chapter5Cover.jpg Chapter6Cover.jpg Chapter7Cover.jpg Chapter8Cover.jpg Credits Writers: *Paul Tobin Juan Ferreyra Patric Reynolds Danilo Beyruth Mark Nelson Mark Verheiden Remi Aubuchon Katie Altman Bryan Oh Cover Artist: *Steve Morris Editors: *Scott Allie and Daniel Chabon Assistant Editor *Shantel Lardcque Designer *David Nestelle Publisher *Mike Richardson Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:Web Comics